In the photoelectric display technology, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is a self-luminous device, with high brightness and high contrast. In addition, an OLED device may be an ultra-thin and flexible device, having low power consumption and wide operating temperature range.
Circular polarizer is used to effectively prevent effects of reflection of ambient light on OLED display devices. A circular polarizer includes a polarizer film and a retardation film. The retardation film may be a quarter-wave plate. The ambient light, after passing through the polarizing layer and the quarter-wave plate, may become a circularly polarized light. After reflected, the circularly polarized light passes through the quarter-wave plate and becomes linearly polarized light perpendicular to a direction of the transmission axis of the polarizing layer. The linearly polarized light may be blocked within the polarizer, thus eliminating effect of ambient light on the emitted light from the OLED display device.
Touch input via a touch screen may be fast responded, space-saving, and easy to communicate with human. It is desirable to integrate a touch screen with OLED display devices. However, when the barrier film and circular polarizer of the OLEO device are integrated with touch screen, the resultant, integrated device may be too thick and less light. In addition, this too-thick device may adversely affect bending and folding properties of flexible devices.
The disclosed display device and fabrication method thereof may at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.